The Aftermath, A NeverShoutNever FanFic
by Kayzalo
Summary: Christofer Drew has just lost it. It. After he learns about what his "lover" was up to, anger builds up. But he has bigger problems. He needs his best friend, a strange little girl, and a musicly talented boy if he wants to live against the strangest situations.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

She ran down the dark, almost vacant streets, looking left to right. Up at some of the people walking past her. Then down in frustration.

One man went jogging by and ran into her shoulder, and sent her spinning into the road where a car smashed into her side as her body lurched back towards the side walk.

...

He walked down the road, kicking the dirt in frustration. He couldn't believe she would do that to him.

He looked back at her house and remembered. Some guy answered Caitlyn's door, breathing pretty damn heavily. And Caitlyn pops out a quickly said, "Sorry I forgot to tell you, Chris, but we're through."

He thought they loved each other, he trusted her...

Enough to lose it to her.

Apparently she just one of the other million whores he's dated. _Oh dear god_. His anger filled his lungs. He looked up at the stars and screamed at the top of his lungs. "THAT'S IT! IM DONE, I GIVE UP!"

He stopped at Carter's drive way. He looked down. He didn't wanna tell anyone what happened. Not yet. He kicked the dirt so hard, he stubbed his toe.

"These damn shoes!", and he flipped off his converse and sat at the edge of Charter's driveway.

He didn't even notice it, but a tear rolled down his cheeks, and he closed his eyes. _I wish I had a girl who'll never ditch me._

Before he knew it, he was out.

...

"Dude, wake up." Carter lightly kicked his arm.

"What time is it?" He looked up at Carter, then realized Carter was wearing just his robe, no pants, no underwear. Chris shielded his eyes,"Ahh! Dude, wear something... Something to cover up!"

Carter rolled his eyes"Sorry dude, it's like 6 in the morning. What are you doing?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Now he kinda did, but Carter's his bud. He can't just burden him with his problems.

"Fine, need a ride?" Carter pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"No, I'm fine." He stood up and stretched, cracking his back. "That didn't sound good, I'll just leave now."

"You sure?" Carter looked really concerned

"Yeah." Chris got up and started walking towards town. His back was killing him! He needed to get home.

He started to reminisce about all the times with him and Caitlyn, he even felt a little bit of regret, not like him, there's no need for regret. You can never change what happened. Then he thought about last night and he got mad and stubbed his toe kicking a can towards the dumpster right next to him.

"Ow..." Said a weak little voice.

Chris went wide eyed in awe. The world seemed to freeze, like it needed to take a new route.

He gasped and ran over towards the voice. Next to the dumpster was a little girl, about 12 years old. Her arms and legs were were covered with bruises and scars, she was coated in filth, and there was a dried patch of blood on her back.

He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her little shoulders. And she cringed a little at the touch.

He searched his pockets for his cell, and realized he dropped it at Carter's.

He picked the little girl up on his back and walked towards his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

"Hey, wake up. Are you okay." Chris whispered to her. She started to open her eyes and blink, and she asked, "Wh-who are you... W-Where am I?"

"It's okay. Here's some Mac and Cheese, you've gotta be hungry." Chris picked up the bowl of Mac and Cheese, and held it in front of her.

She looked at him, smiled, and took the bowl. She set it in her lap and began to eat.

Chris stood there smiling. The little girl looked at him and asked, "What?"

"Nothing." Chris smiled. He didn't know why, but watching her made him calm, he couldn't even think about Caitlyn right now.

He sat next to her and turned on the TV to Spongebob.

The little girl looked at him funny and took the remote and changed the channel to NCIS.

Chris returned her funny look, then began laughing.

He stopped laughing, leaned over and asked."Okay, what's your name, I'm gonna need to take you to your mom and dad."

She stared into nothingness. "I... I don't know..." She stared at him hard. "How'd I get here?"

He turned towards her, with a look of curiosity "I found you asleep next to the dumpster, you we're messed up pretty bad. What happened"

The girl shrugged, "I don't know..."

"So you don't remember?"

She looked up. "... No... Nope, not at all."

Chris looked at her. And said, "Do you remember your mom and dad at all?"

"Nope."

"Well, if you were out in the streets like that, that can't be good." He was really concerned, and he started to get angry, "Do you know how old you are?"

"No."

"Your name?"

She looked up, and around. "No." She looked at his face. "I don't remember anything."

"That's not good, I'm gonna call the police to see of we can get you back to your mom and dad." and he began walking to the phone.

"NO!" she screamed at him. Then she looked at him with wide eyes.

He walked back, "Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

She nodded her head.

Okay, common, you need a bath. He took her hand and a blurred figure, no two blurred figures, took place in a vision. One was much taller than the other, like a parent and child. The taller one's arm rose up and swing around, whamming the smaller one to the ground, and there was a cry, a cry of a little kid.

"Um, mister?" Chris shook out of his trance and looked down at her.

"Sorry, common let's go. By the way, my name is Chris." Chris smiled. She returned the smile. The smile made him feel a little sense of happiness. Which made him feel great.

They walked to the bathroom, and Chris noticed she was limping, and her arm was dangling. Chris started filling the tub. The little girl looked up at him.

"Oh! Do you want some privacy?"

"Yes please."

Chris laughed and left closing the door behind him. "There's a towel in the little closet." He yelled through the door."

"Thank you."

"Here come into the kitchen when you're done." Chris said.

"Okay." She said back.

He went into the kitchen and phoned Carter, "Hey dude, can you come over with those little girls clothes from when your niece stayed over. I need them pronto."

"What the hell dude. Sometimes you say the craziest things" And Chris hung up on him after that.

The little girl came in wrapped in her towel and said. "Okay, what now?"

"Here, sit." He hoisted her onto the table and took out the first aid kit.

"This is gonna sting." He poured some disinfectant on her moving arm.

"Ow! That hurts!" She kept cringing, trying not to touch it.

"Well, It better, that's how you know it worked!" And he put cream and bandaged her up over the cuts.

"Um, what should I call you?"

She looked up at him, "I don't know."

"How about... Annabelle?" He always loved that name.

"Yeah, that works." She smiled up and said, "Annabelle, it's pretty!"

"Okay, Annabelle, when you said you don't remember your parents, did you tell me the truth."


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

She nodded slowly, but she didn't make eye contact.

"Are you sure? You don't remember mommy or daddy hurting you?" He

Years welded up in here eyes. Chris felt bad, what the hell did I do!? "Don't cry! It's okay. Just tell me the truth."

She niffled a little, and said over choked words, "I... I..."

Tears ran down her face and Chris pulled her into a hug. He then first realized how small she really was. "I'm gonna have to call 911 to see what they can do to find out who your parents are... But I'll make it so they can't hurt you anymore." He smiled and she looked at him, "They're not my parents. They will never be. You have no idea." . Then she started sniffling, trying to hold back tears.

"Now now, I bet you all love each other deep deep down." Chris pulled away and looked at her."But I promise I won't let them hurt you."

"Okay..." She stopped crying and smiled, "But you can't break a promise."

"Okay, now we gotta patch up your cuts." And he was about to get to work as there was a knock at the door.

"Chris, it's Charter. I'm breaking in."

There was huge bang at the door, and another on the other side.

"Damn it, Charter." Chris muttered under his breath. He ran and opened the door.

"Dude, the door was open... And I gave you a key." Chris sighed. He looked down at the Carter on the deck floor rubbing his head.

"But breaking down the door would be more dramatic! But, I chickened out at the last minute, cuz I didn't wanna pay for it." Charter was such a dork.

"Okay. Here's the clothes. And here's your cell, I found it on the ground after you left."

"Perfect. Come in, I need your help."

Chris led him inside where Annabelle was.

"Is this why you were in such a hurry to leave? Is this your kid?"

"No!" He leaned in to Annabelle couldn't hear him. "I just lost my virginity a few days ago!"

Carter laughed. But then he looked at him and Chris knew he was still puzzled.

"I found her on the way here this morning. She was all beat up, I couldn't just walk away." He sound so dopey and cliche, he knew, but it was the truth.

"Well, you're the first person not too." Carter was definitely not approving of what he did.

"Shut up Carter. Well, I need you to patch her up while I call someone. I aint a medical person." He grinned

a little as he walked towards te phone.

"And I am?" Carter seemed a little pissed now.

"No, but you're better than me." Chris sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me." He held out his hand for money.

"Dude, why don't you kick down the door next time I ask a favor, then we'll be even." Chris joked

"Deal!" Carter was most definitely excited now.

Chris went to the phone while Carter began trying to get Annabelle to stay still. "No! I want Chris to do it!" She wouldn't sit at all.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Hey, I found a little girl out in the street, she was all banged up, but most of her injuries seem more like child abuse than street injuries. She started crying when I asked where her parents were, and she said that they were the ones who abused her. But that's all she remembers. She doesn't even know her name, or age. I fed her and cleaned her, now my friend is fixing her injuries the best he can."

"Sir, what exactly is the problem?"

"I'm gonna need someone to come down here and get her."

"Okay, what is you name and location?"

"Christopher Ingle, Valley Apartments, 23B."

"Okay, we'll have someone there as soon as possible."

"Okay thank you."

He turned to Carter who was almost finished up.

"And, done!" He held his hands up in victory.

Annabelle looked up at Chris and smiled. Then she looked scared. "Are they coming?"

"Yeah, they're coming to pick you up."

"No! I wanna stay here with you!" And she tried to run towards the hall.

Chris stood there stunned.

Carter rolled his eyes. "You gonna go get her?"

Chris shrugged and went in the other room.

"Hey. Calm down." He said, he had no idea what to do."

"NO! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!" She started sobbing. "Don't let them take me."

"It's alright. I bet they'd be happy to have you back."

"NO! They're not my parents! They-"

"No matter what they do they're family."

"No! They're not! They-"

"Hey-"

"LISTEN! They make kids do illegal things. I'm not their daughter, none of the kids-"

There was a knock at the door.

Chris was stunned. He didn't know what to do. He must seem like a monster for this.

I'll be right back.

He stood up, but as soon as he entered the living room, there was a loud bang. A gun shot.

"CHARTER! GET OVERE HERE!"

Charter had dropped his Mac and Cheese and looked at Chris. Who ran back to the bedroom. There was another loud bang, another gun shot, and the door fell.

"Annabelle!" He shouted, quietly. He pulled her behind the bed with charter and ducked down.

There was silence.

After 20 minutes, Chris stood up before the faces of a scared 12 year old girl and 19 year old guy.

"I'm gonna look."

Annabelle whispered a no. And Charter put his arm around Annabelle and Chris went forward.

He looked around the corner as another gun shot was fired, narrowly missing Chris.

Chris turned and shouted, "RUN!"


	4. Chapter 4

Charter heard the shout and looked around frantically. He only saw the window and he took a deep breath of air. He picked up Annabelle in here arms and jumped off the second floor. Landing skillfully on his feet, but tripping and dropping Annabelle. His leg seared with pain as he sat on the ground.

Chris ran to the window as two gun fires nearly nailed him. He grabbed the bookshelf that was beside the door and smashed it on the ground as two figures fired their amo. A few bullets skinned his arms and legs as he jumped from the window and landed on the ground.

"The police are here." Charter pointed out. The two figures jumped from the window as two police men put them at gun point.

"Stay where you are." A boy. About 18.

"Or what." One of the figures, a female. She was being seductive. Even though the boy didn't fall for it. "You wouldn't shoot an innocent girl like me."

The boy hesitated. Then aimed the gun. "Don't count on it." He muttered.

The figures laughed. The taller figure, male, smiled and looked at Annabelle. "Hello sweetie." Annabelle flinched and a little tear ran down here eye.

Chris's nose started twitching, and he started getting pissed off. A good cigarette would be great right now. He was ready to murder them.

The man looked at his watch and the female counted "3... 2..."

"Wait..." Charter was wide eyed.

"1." And the apartment blasted in flames, as the two figures ran. Everyone shielded their faces, and Chris looked up in horror. His last escape from the world. Gone.

Chris's knees were wobbley, he fell to the ground, and he wouldn't look up.

For a while he would need to deal with the world. Great.

It seemed like forever until he looked up. He didn't have insurance yet, and this was one of the worst things that could happen. He just stared at the ground. Staring

He looked up at the flames and noticed the two policemen and Charter were gone. The two figures appeared again and crept up on Annabelle.

"No!" He screamed. He was ready to keep Annabelle away from those monsters. Annabelle kicked one of them in the face and fell to the ground as Chris ran to her aid. His arms and legs stung, and there was an open gash on his side.

The two police men came back and took out their guns. And a fire engine roared down the road. The two figures stopped and ran. The two policemen fired, but missed, they ran through the houses and the police lost them.

The firemen put out the fire and a few went inside. Chris was devastated at the mess. He didn't have anything too special. But he didn't know why this had to happen to him.

He walked with Annabelle to the apartment swing sets where he saw the police guy. He had a guitar and was strumming a familiar tune.

Wait, that's my guitar! And Chris walked over to him.

"Hey." Chris greeted him.

"Oh, hey. Sorry. I saw your guitar, and I couldn't resist. I loved playing guitar as a child." He handed Chris the guitar.

Chris shook off the guitar and He took it back."Man, I forgot about that thing. It was my dad's. I played a little. You know anything by Taking Back Sunday?"

"I know a little of Cute without the 'E'."

"I love that song. By the way, name's Chris."

"I'm Hayden." And he started strumming.


End file.
